


Pleasureable punishment

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Chase sat in a chair watching his two beloved pets moan and look at him with lust filled gazes as they tug at their cuffed together arms while the double ended dildo continued to vibrated tirelessly in both Grisk and Grillby





	Pleasureable punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasingWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/gifts).



> So I wrote this ages ago.....for Chase  
> Grisk is Gaster remember that please

Chase sat in a chair watching his two beloved pets moan and look at him with lust filled gazes as they tug at their cuffed together arms while the double ended dildo continued to vibrated tirelessly in both Grisk and Grillby causing them to squirm taking the toy deep as possible til their backs touch.

“You look so good like this my sweet pets” Chase cooed walking over to the two monsters and gently pumping their cocks earning low moans from both of them. “P-please master fuck us” moaned Grisk earning a soft chuckle from Chase. “Mm~ very well” he purrs removing the double ended dildo from his beloved pets. “Ah m-master we feel so empty” Grillby whines out.

Chase moves Grisk onto Grillby’s lap causing the scientist to take the bartenders cock deep into their ass. “Aaah t-tight~” Grillby moans thrusting into Grisk causing the scientist to moan, Chase watches before going behind Grillby removing his own clothing before suddenly thrusting his cock into Grillby causing the bartender to let out a moan thrusting harder into Grisk.

While Chase was thrusting into Grillby he didn’t notice the tentacle Grisk had summoned up until it thrusted into his ass causing him to moan. “Ahnn!” he gasps thrusting faster into the bartender which caused the elemental to thrust harder into Grisk.

The three continued like this for a few more minutes until they cummed Grisk being the first followed by Grillby then he cummed all three shouting out in pleasure, Chase then removed the cuffs from his pets before pulling out the bartender and laying down as Grisk pulls himself off Grillby’s cock and laying down on the other side of Grillby.

Chase felt himself being pulled close by Grillby snuggling into the elementals side as Grisk snuggled into the other side of the elemental clean up could wait for now the warmth of Grillby’s fire lulled him into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what your thinking and no I usually dont ask for help but please consider donating money or sharing this post.
> 
> You see Chase is my none-binary lover who doesnt mind the she/he/them pronouns and their family is toxic causing them to relaspse, the police annoyingly wont believe them and believes their mothers toxic lies.
> 
> So please of you can help them cause Abuse is not ok abuse is one of the many reasons a lot of people die....and I dont want Chase to die.
> 
> https://cleocain.tumblr.com/post/175104316655/please-help
> 
> Please.....they deserve a life away from their toxic family


End file.
